De haine à amour
by Shivamaxwell
Summary: ma première fic sur les gets backers, shido et Ban font équipent pour retrouver un enfant


**Kyô Maxwell : ça faisait longtemps que je voulait faire une fic sur get backers !**

**Ban : et merde elle s'attaque à nous !**

**Kyô Maxwell : merci de l'accueil ! Franchement si tu la fermes pas je fait dla death fic !**

**Ban qui se cache derrière Shido : ok si on peu plus rire…**

**Kyô Maxwell : bonne lecture**

**De haine à amour :**

Heaven tournait nerveusement une mèche de cheveux entre ses doigts tout en fixant Ban d'un mauvais air. Celui-ci rageait :

JE REFUSE DE FAIRE EQUIPE AVEC LUI ! Hurla t'il en fixant du doigt Shido

LA FERME TÊTE D'OURSIN ! S'emporte l'autre

TAISEZ VOUS ! Hurle la jeune femme blonde en plaquant ses mains sur le comptoir du Honky Tonk, Vous êtes les deux seuls récupérateurs disponibles !

FOUTUT GINJI ! Peste Ban en revoyant son ami partir avec Akabane

et Kazuki ? S'informe le beastmaster

heu……Rougit Heaven, c'est que la dernière fois que je l'ai vu il était plutôt occupé !

occuper à quoi ? S'étonne l'autre, si tu lui avais demander il aurais accepté !

bon peu importe, je vous charge de cette mission ! Vous serez payés 50 0000 00 de Yen chacun

Les yeux de Ban s'illuminent, on pouvait y voir des dollars alors qu'il serrait la main de la jeune fille :

marché conclu !

quoi ? S'étonne Shido, je n'ai pas dis que je l'étais moi !

quoi t'as peur ? Flipette ! Ricane le détenteur du jagan

moi ! C'EST D'ACCORD !

Alors que des éclairs se formaient entre les deux jeunes gens, Heaven soupira :

vous ne savez même pas ce qu'est la mission !

grr

grr

tiens c'est vrai ! Font les deux oursins en cœur, c'est quoi ?

la mission est de récupérer Yukito, un petit garçon de dix ans, il a été enlevé par des trafiquants d'enfants, la blonde sort de son sac à main une petite feuille, ici est inscrit toutes les informations nécessaires, je vous conseille de vous dépêcher !

Ban et Shido se fixent quelques secondes, puis le premier s'empare de la petite feuille et tout deux se ruent vers la petite coccinelle :

pff ! C'est deux là alors !

Heaven ? Appelle Paul, Ginji avait une mission avec Akabane-san ?

heu…………si on veux….Souffle t'elle

* * *

Nos récupérateurs, après maintes disputes, étaient garés devant un petit entrepôt. Sur le papier il y était indiqué qu'un embarquement d'enfants se ferait ici. Planqués derrière d'immenses caisses, nos deux compères attendaient. Ils ne se parlaient plus, Shido ne pouvait voir que la cigarette de Ban dans la noirceur de la nuit. Il aimait le regarder lorsque celui-ci était calme, il avait toujours cet air triste qu'il ne pouvait définir :

hey ! Pourquoi tu me mates !

Shido sursaute, lui le mater ? Mais ce mec ne tournait pas rond !

je ne te matais pas ! Ronchonne l'autre

ouais on lui dira ! Sourit le serpent

Shido pris un coup au cœur, d'habitude Midô ne souriait pas devant lui, sa le rendait encore plus rayonnant :

KSO ! Jura Ban en voyant une voiture devant eux, les éclairant de ses phares, on est repérés !

Des hommes en noir sortent de la voiture, dont un en blanc, les deux jeunes hommes le reconnaissait, s'était Kyoji Kagami, le célèbre homme qui venait de Babylone :

là on est foutu ! Susurre Ban alors que son compère fronçait les sourcils qu'il n'avait pas

* * *

Lorsque Shido se réveilla, il était allongé sur Ban qui lui était inconscient. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et tenta de se relever :

qui vous zêtes vous ? S'étonne une petite voix derrière eux

Shido surpris, pensant être seul, sursauta et tomba lourdement sur le serpent qui cette fois ci repris conscience :

que ? S'étonne t'il en voyant le beastmaster au dessus de lui, dit moi qu'on la pas fait ! J'AVAIS TROP BU JE TE LE JURE !

déconne pas Midô ! On est enfermé avec cette petite fille !

Ban détourne les yeux pour apercevoir un enfant habillé de haillons, une longue natte tombant au sol, et le regard mauvais. Celui-ci s'empare d'un caillou et le lance dans leur direction :

AÏEUH !

CHUI PAS UNE FILLE BANDE D'ABRUTIS !

ESPECE DE SALE MORVEUSE !

CHUI UN GARCON ! Continua t'il en leur lançant une autre pierre deux fois plus grosse

TU CROIS QU'ON VA TE CROIRE AVEC TA TÊTE DE FILLE ET TES CHEVEUX !

Ban du calme ! Tu sais il dit peut être vrai, t'a vu Kazuki ?

………ouais et tu t'appelles comment Monsieur je suis un mec

Yukito…

Les deux oursins se fixent :

on l'a trouvé !

hein ? S'étonne l'enfant irrespectueux

* * *

bonjour ! Sourit Kazuki en entrant de le café suivit de Jubei, je suis venu prendre des nouvelles !

ha Kazuki comment vas-tu ? Sourit à son tour Heaven alors que Natsumi leur faisait déjà un café

bien, je voulais m'excuser pour la dernière fois ! Rougit l'androgyne, je ne voulais pas t'imposer ça !

ha………..mais c'est oublié !

Kazuki soupire de soulagement alors qu'il prend place au comptoir suivit de son amant :

où sont Ban et Ginji ?

Ginji est avec Akabane et Ban et en mission avec Shido ! Explique calmement Paul

Les deux nouveaux arrivant blêmissent ensembles :

tous les deux ? Ensembles ? Vous rigolez ?

hé non ! Souffle Heaven

* * *

Ban avait ligoté le jeune Yukito et s'était enfui suivit de Shido, bizarrement tous les gardes faisaient semblant de ne pas les voir même Kagami qui les avaient repéré leur avait quasiment ouvert la porte de sortie :

tu ne trouves pas ça louche ? Questionne enfin le beastmaster à oursin-man une fois en route dans la petite coccinelle

pose pas de question et cassons nous !

RAMENEZ MOI ! BANDE DE SALE PD !

commence à me CHAUFFER LES PORTUGAISES LE MIOCHE !

MIOCHE TOI-MEME !

Alors que Ban se battait avec le môme et que Shido avait repris le volant de justesse, ils arrivent enfin à destination. Ban bouscula Yukito afin de le faire entrer dans le Honky Tonk suivit d'un Shido presque mort de rire :

BEU ! S'exclame l'enfant en tirant la langue, tu fais le boudin pasque c'est moi qui ais gagné !

comme il est chou ! S'exclame en cœur Kazuki Heaven et Natsumi

qu'est ce qui se passe ? S'étonne Paul en regardant Ban qui ne disait plus aucun mot

le gosse lui à porter un coup là où il ne fallait pas ! Sourit Shido

vous êtes rentrés vite finalement ! Fait remarquer Heaven

oui, s'était comme si les gardes avaient fait exprès de nous enfermer avec Yukito et qu'ils avaient préparé notre évasion !

Ban qui ne disait toujours rien se mit à fixer le garnement :

je sais, JE SUIS SUR QUE C'EST PAR CE QU'ILS NE POUVAIENT PLUS SUPPORTER CETTE TEIGNE !

Yukito avait alors les larmes aux yeux, et tout en reniflant il se blottit contre Kazuki :

Ban m'aime pas !

BAN ! Hurle alors Natsumi, le tisseur et la blonde, tu es vraiment sans cœur !

je te sucre ton salaire pour la peine ! S'exclame d'un ton assurée Heaven

Le brun jeta un regard béa à ses amis puis au jeune garçon qui lui souriait machiavéliquement

SALE PETITE PESTE ! Hurle t'il en sortant en trombe sous la pluie battante

* * *

Ban s'était assis dans la rue malgré l'humidité, il fulminait contre ce sale morveux. A cause de lui il ne serait pas payé :

KSO !

Il sursaute alors qu'une main se pose sur son épaule :

si tu restes ici tu vas attraper froid ! Sourit maladroitement l'oursin n°2

qu'est ce que ça peut te foutre a toi ? Tu vas toucher ta part, tu dois bien te foutre de moi !

j'ai dis à Heaven que je la partagerais avec toi…

Que…. ?

Ban se tourne vivement afin de faire face à son rival :

t'es louche ! Pourquoi tant de gentillesse venant de ta part ?

hey c'est pas ce que tu crois je veux juste……Rougit le jeune homme

en plus tu rougis vla la totale ! Mais dit moi je ne te ferais pas de l'effet ?

quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Tu déconnes !

et si je fais ça ? Sourit Ban en l'embrassant

Le baiser fut doux, et agréable pour les deux récupérateurs, ils auraient aimé que celà dure mais :

hey les deux tarlouzes ! S'exclame Yukito en donnant un grand coup de pied dans le tibia de Ban

Celui-ci se crispa et foudroya du regard l'enfant :

je peux savoir pourquoi tu es habillé comme moi sale gosse ? Grince Ban entre les dents de son sourire forcé

Heaven a dit que je pouvais être un récupérateur comme vous ! S'exclame joyeusement Yukito en rajustant ses lunettes, dite bonjour à votre nouvel associé Yukito Suna ! '' Ce qu'on vous a volé, on le récupère. Satisfaction 100 garantie – ou presque'' !

Les deux jeunes hommes s'échange un regard paniqué et tout deux hurlent en même temps :

HO NOOOOOOOOOOOOON !

**Owaridesu**

**Ban : hey mais ce Yukito sa serais pas ton fils ?**

**Kyô Maxwell : tout juste auguste c'est mon petit boubougne !**

**Ban : C'EST QU'UN SALE MIOCHE !**

**Kyô Maxwell : c'est vrai il tient ça de moi !**

**Ban : c'était pas un compliment….**

**Kyô Maxwell : c'est tout comme !**


End file.
